


It’s Always the Quiet Ones

by Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas/pseuds/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas
Summary: Short Rokunor fic that I felt like salvaging from my Tumblr, enjoy!
Relationships: Eleanor Hume/Rokurou Rangetsu
Kudos: 3





	It’s Always the Quiet Ones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairytaleweaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytaleweaver/gifts).



> This fic was written as birthday gift to https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytaleweaver/.
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter at https://twitter.com/lordofspiritsan

Only yesterday when the group had decided to spend their night together in a tavern around pints had Eleanor heard how rest of them saw her. In a game where everyone had to come up with words to describe a chosen person, for Eleanor the words had mostly focused on her reserved nature, one that stood out in their group of misfits almost as badly as Laphicet’s white robes and equally pure heart.  
  
Reserved, uptight, quiet, they were all words used to describe the exorcist who had swayed from her set path to instead work with what she had previously thought to be her enemies. Naturally, the night was cheerful, even so much so that Eleanor could swear she saw Velvet smile at one point, although given that she was under the influence of alcohol, it was hard to be certain.  
  
But during that night, there was one thing she had become certain of; she’d need to change her reputation and show everyone that she was more than just a pretty face with naïve ideals for a better world.  
  
To truly get to the root of the problem, one had to find the source of it all, or in this case, the loudest mouth. That mouth belonged to no other than Rokurou Rangetsu, the infamous, or famous swordsman if you were to ask him. It was clear to everyone that there was indeed some spark going on between the daemon and the exorcist. Initially it had only been the leader of their group and witch who seemed to share their cabinets, but with each day, the unspoken connection between the two.  
  
“Reserved… I’ll show them reserved…” Eleanor huffed to herself as she stomped out of her room, the door swinging widely behind her. Maybe at this point it was her destiny to be the butt of the group’s jokes, right after Magilou that is, but Eleanor was determined to turn those tables around. In the midst of darkness and calm ocean waves hitting the sturdy wooden frame of Van Eltia.  
  
One thing that Eleanor was, even though no one had brought it up yesterday, was prepared. Often being the one who made sure they had enough supplies even in case of a ship crash, she was prepared this time around as well. With a lantern in her hand and waterproof shoes, not even the lack of sunlight or wet deck could stop her. The exorcist eventually found what she was looking for, sliding into the men’s side of the cabinets.  
  
Even though Eleanor had only visited this part of the ship few times, she still remembered where everyone slept. Rokurou’s room happened to be the first in line. Switching the lantern from one hand to another, she raised her hand and knocked the door a few times.  
  
Eleanor waited patiently, but nothing happened. In her frustration, she huffed and knocked the door this time around either. Just when she was about to give up and curse, the door opened. Even though it was dark, Eleanor could still see that Rokurou wasn’t wearing much, with only boxers keeping his slightly scarred and daemon cursed body from being completely naked.  
  
“So… what bring you to our lair?” Rokurou raised an eyebrow. Much like Magilou, Rokurou barely felt any shame, even before he had become a part daemon, so the only one who was flustered was the shorter girl on the other side of the door. Eleanor tried to keep her mind and thoughts pure, yet her eyes trailed a bit too long around Rokurou’s boxers for it to be just a brief look to satisfy her curiosity.  
  
“W-Well, I am here because…” Eleanor started, coughing up a few times to clear her throat. It was a little bit hard for her to focus, let alone take the situation seriously, with Rokurou standing in front of her less than half naked, and seemingly oddly proud of it. It didn’t help the matter that the daemon’s curse seemed to do something to a person’s blood flow, with a healthy bulge also being visible for Eleanor’s naked eye.  
  
“Yes…?” Rokurou flashed the exorcist a grin, the similar type of smirk he often displayed before and after a good, long fight.  
  
“…Because I’m not lame, or uptight.” Eleanor finished, the look on her face determined, even if at times it trailed away from Rokurou’s sleepy eyes to somewhere else entirely.  
  
“Oh, you mean that silly game last night? Oh, you shouldn’t take stuff like that so seriously. You see, you’re totally way too serious if you it bothers you.” The swordsman chuckled while scratching both his hair and his ass at the same time.  
  
Knowing that it was moments like these that put one to the test, Eleanor decided to take the bold step; both figuratively and literally. Stepping into Rokurou’s room, one that was just as messy as she had imagined it to be, she grabbed a hold of Rokurou’s head to pull him down to her level. The kiss was perhaps brief, but it was very fitting for the two. The other hand, one that wasn’t behind Rokurou’s long and now unkempt hair was inside of his boxers.  
  
With Rokurou’s first reaction being a gasp that could be best described as both satisfied and delightfully surprised, Eleanor knew she was on a right path. The lantern wasn’t the only thing she had picked up with her, as she pulled out one of Velvet’s many belts behind her back.  
  
“Tonight, I’m gonna show you that I’m a lot more than just a quiet and reserved girl, is that clear?”  
  
Rokurou gulped, unable to hide grin when he felt his hands tied behind his back. “Crystal.”


End file.
